Outline of India
The following outline is provided as an overview of, and topical guide to, India: India – seventh-largest country by area, located on the Indian subcontinent in South Asia. India was home to the ancient Indus Valley Civilisation, and is the birthplace of four world religions—Hinduism, Sikhism, Buddhism, Jainism. India endured colonization, eventually being administered by the United Kingdom from the mid-19th century to the mid-20th century. India became an independent nation in 1947 after a struggle for independence that was mainly non-violent resistance, led by influential figures like Mahatma Gandhi, and underwent a violent partition. India is the second-most populous country with over 1.2 billion people, and is also the most populous democracy in the world. General reference * Pronunciation: * Common English country name:India * Official English country name:The Republic of India * Common endonym(s): Bharat, Hindustan * Official endonym(s): Bharat Ganarajya * Adjectival(s): Indian * Demonym(s): Indian * Etymology: Names of India * International rankings of India * ISO country codes:IN, IND, 356 * ISO region codes:See ISO 3166-2:IN * Internet country code top-level domain:.in Geography of India * India is: ** a subcontinent ** a country *** a megadiverse country * Location: ** Eastern Hemisphere ** Northern Hemisphere *** Eurasia **** Asia ***** South Asia ****** Greater India ****** Indian subcontinent ** Time zone: Indian Standard Time (UTC+05:30) ** Extreme points of India *** High: Kangchenjunga – third highest peak on Earth *** Low: Kuttanad ** Land boundaries: 14,103 km :: 4,053 km :: 3,380 km including the territorial disputes along its border; McMahon Line :: including the Line of Control 2,912 km :: 1,690 km :: 1,463 km :: 605 km :* Coastline: 7,000 km ::Indian Ocean ::Arabian Sea ::Bay of Bengal * Population of India: 1,210,193,422 people (2011 census) - 2nd most populous country ** Census of India * Area of India: - 7th largest country * Atlas of India * Subcontinent (Indian subcontinent) Environment of India * Climate of India ** Climate change in India * Environmental issues in India ** Ecoregions of India * Renewable energy in India ** Solar power in India ** Wind power in India * Geology of India * National parks of India * List of mountains in India/Orography of India * Protected areas of India * Wildlife of India ** Flora of India ** Fauna of India *** Birds of India *** Mammals of India Geographic features of India * North India * East India * South India * West India * Extreme points of India * Beaches of India * Glaciers of India * Islands of India * Lakes of India * Mountains of India ** Volcanoes of India * Rivers of India ** Waterfalls of India * Valleys of India * List of World Heritage Sites in India Physical divisions of India * The northern mountains including the Himalayas, which includes the Karakoram ranges and the northeast mountain ranges. * Indo-Gangetic plains * Thar Desert * Central Highlands and Deccan Plateau * Eastern coastal plains * Western coastal plains * Bordering seas and islands Administrative divisions of India Administrative divisions of India Administrative divisional structure of India States and territories of India States and territories of India * Autonomous regions of India * Emblems of Indian States * States and territories of India ** By name *** States by name **** Andhra Pradesh (outline) **** Arunachal Pradesh (outline) **** Assam (outline) **** Bihar (outline) **** Chhattisgarh (outline) **** Goa (outline) **** Gujarat (outline) **** Haryana (outline) **** Himachal Pradesh (outline) **** Jammu and Kashmir (outline) **** Jharkhand (outline) **** Karnataka (outline) **** Kerala (outline) **** Madhya Pradesh (outline) **** Maharashtra (outline) **** Manipur (outline) **** Meghalaya (outline) **** Mizoram (outline) **** Nagaland (outline) **** Odisha (outline) **** Punjab (outline) **** Rajasthan (outline) **** Sikkim (outline) **** Tamil Nadu (outline) **** Telangana (outline) **** Tripura (outline) **** Uttar Pradesh (outline) **** Uttarakhand (outline) **** West Bengal (outline) *** Territories by name **** Andaman and Nicobar Islands **** Chandigarh **** Dadra and Nagar Haveli **** Daman and Diu **** Lakshadweep **** National Capital Territory of Delhi **** Puducherry ** By rank *** By economic rank *** By various rankings ** By population ** By population density ** By size ** By state code * State and territory capitals Divisions of India Municipalities of India Municipalities of India * Cities in India ** Capital of India: New Delhi ** Big cities in North East India ** Million-plus cities in India ** Most populous cities in India Geography of states and territories Demography of India Demographics of India * Ethnic groups of India * Racial groups of India * Religion of India Demographics of states and territories Government and politics of India * Form of government: Sovereign socialist secular federal parliamentary multi-party representative democratic republic. ** Sovereign – this means an independent nation. ** Socialist – this implies social and economic equality for all Indian citizens. This guarantees equal opportunity and equal social status. The government attempts to reduce economic inequality by reducing concentration of wealth. ** Secular – practices separation of church and state. This implies freedom to choose your religion. The state gives every citizen the right to practice and propagate a religion of his choice, and also right to reject all religions. The state treats all religions as equal and there is no official state religion. ** Democratic – this means the government is democratically elected, and the head of the government (prime minister) is elected by the people. ** Republic – this means the head of the state (president) is not a hereditary King or Queen but indirectly elected by the people.http://www.indiaquickfacts.com/content/india-government-indian-democracy * Capital of India: New Delhi * Elections in India ** 1951 1957 1962 1967 1971 1977 1980 1984 1989 1991 1996 1998 1999 2004 2009 2014 * Political parties in India ** Aam Aadmi Party ** Bahujan Samaj Party ** Bharatiya Janata Party ** Communist Party of India (Marxist) ** Communist Party of India ** Indian National Congress ** Maharashtra Navnirman Sena ** Nationalist Congress Party ** Samajwadi Party ** Shivsena ** Telugu Desam Party ** Telangana Rashtra Samithi ** Dravidian parties *** Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam *** All India Anna Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam *** Pattali Makkal Katchi *** Marumalarchi Dravida Munnetra Kazhagam *** Desiya Murpokku Dravida Kazhagam * Political scandals in India * Taxation in India Socio-economic issues in India * Religious violence in India * Religious tolerance in India * Terrorism in India * Naxalism * Caste system in India ** Caste politics in India ** Caste-related violence in India ** Reservation in India * Human rights in India ** LGBT rights in India ** Freedom of religion in India Branches of the government of India Executive of the government of India * Head of state: President of India * Vice-President of India * The Cabinet * Head of government: Prime Minister of India * Head of the civil services: Cabinet Secretary of India Legislature of the government of India * Parliament of India ** Rajya Sabha (Council of States) - upper house of the parliament (Vice-President of India serves as the Chairman of the Rajya Sabha) ** Lok Sabha (House of the People) - lower house of the parliament (Speaker) Judiciary of the government of India * Supreme Court of India (Chief Justice of India) * List of high courts in India * District Courts of India Foreign relations of India International organization membership The Republic of India is a member of: Law and order in India * Cannabis in India * Capital punishment in India * Constitution of India * Crime in India ** Bride burning ** Organised crime in India ** Eve teasing ** Female foeticide in India ** Rape in India *** 2012 Delhi gang rape case * Directive Principles in India * Dowry law in India * Fundamental Rights in India * Law enforcement in India * List of prisons in India * Prisons in India National law enforcement agencies * Ministry of Home Affairs (Minister of Home Affairs • Home Secretary) All India Service for policing — Indian Police Service :* Border Security Force :* Central Bureau of Investigation :* Central Industrial Security Force :* Central Reserve Police Force :* Defence Security Corps :* Directorate of Revenue Intelligence :* Indian Coast Guard :* Indian Home Guard :* Indo-Tibetan Border Police :* National Security Guards :* Railway Protection Force :* Special Protection Group :* Narcotics Control Bureau State police forces Police commissionerates * Hyderabad City Police * Bangalore City Police * Greater Chennai Police * Delhi Police * Kolkata Police * Mumbai Police * Nagpur Police Armed forces of India * Command ** Commander-in-chief: President of India, Ram Nath Kovind *** Ministry of Defence of India **** Minister of Defence, Nirmala Sitharaman ***** Defence Secretary, Sanjay Mitra, IAS ***** Strategic Nuclear Command ***** Strategic Forces Command ***** Chief of Army Staff of the Indian Army, General Bipin Rawat ***** Chief of Naval Staff of the Indian Navy, Admiral Karambir Singh ***** Chief of Air Staff of the Indian Air Force, Air Chief Marshal Birender Singh Dhanoa * Forces ** Army: Indian Army *** Army ranks and insignia of India ** Navy: Indian Navy *** Naval ranks and insignia of India *** Indian Ocean Naval Symposium (website) ** Air Force: Indian Air Force *** Air Force ranks and insignia of India ** Indian Coast Guard ** Special forces: Special Forces of India ** Indian Peace Keeping Force ** Paramilitary forces of India ** National Security Guard ** Special Protection Group * Military academies in India * India and weapons of mass destruction ** Integrated Guided Missile Development Program Government of states * Governor * Chief minister * Chief secretary * Vidhan Sabha * Vidhan Parishad * Zilla Parishad * Panchayati Raj Politics by states and territories History of India History of India by period * Prehistoric India ** Riwatian people (1,900,000 BC) ** Soanian people (500,000 BC) ** South Asian Stone Age (70,000–3300 BCE) * Ancient India Shivaji Maharaj]] ** Ancient Indian cities ** Indus Valley Civilization (3300–1700 BCE) ** Late Harappan culture (1700–1300 BCE) ** Vedic period (1500–500 BCE) ** Iron Age (1200–300 BCE) *** Mahajanapadas (700–300 BCE) *** Magadha Empire **** Haryanka dynasty (684–413 BCE) **** Shishunaga dynasty (413-345 BCE) **** Nanda dynasty (424-321 BCE) *** Maurya Empire (322- 185 BCE) ** Middle kingdoms of India (250 BCE–1279 CE) *** Chola Empire (250 BCE–1070 CE) *** Satavahana (230 BCE–220 CE) *** Shunga Empire (185-75 BCE) *** Kushan Empire (60–240 CE) *** Gupta Empire (280–550 CE) *** Pala Empire (750–1174 CE) *** Rashtrakuta (753–982 CE) * Islamic empires in India (1206–1596) ** Delhi Sultanate (1206–1596) ** Deccan Sultanates(1490–1596) * Hoysala Empire (1040–1346) * Ahom Kingdom (1228–1826) * Vijayanagara Empire (1336–1646) * Mughal Empire (1526–1858) * Maratha Empire (1674–1818) * Colonial India (1858–1947) * Tipu Sultan ** British Raj ** Princely states * Indian independence movement ** Quit India Movement ** Partition of India (1947) * History of Republic of India (1947–present) History of India by region History of India by subject * Economic history of India * Economy of India under the British Raj * History of Buddhism in India * History of clothing in India * History of education in the Indian subcontinent * History of Hinduism * History of Indian archaeology * History of Indian football ** History of the India national football team * History of Indian influence on Southeast Asia * History of Indian Institutes of Technology * History of rail transport in India * History of sex in India * History of the Indian cricket team * History of the rupee * Indian maritime history * Indian natural history * LGBT history in India * Linguistic history of India * List of massacres in India * Military history of India ** History of the Indian Air Force * Peopling of India * Science and technology in ancient India * Slavery in India * Timeline of major famines in India during British rule Culture of India ]] * Caste system in India * Indian dress * Festivals in India * Humour in India * Media in India * National symbols of India ** Coat of arms of India ** Flag of India ** National anthem of India * Public holidays in India * Religion in India ** Hinduism in India ** Islam in India ** Buddhism in India ** Christianity in India ** Judaism in India ** Jainism in India ** Sikhism in India ** Bahá'í Faith in India * World Heritage Sites in India Cuisine of India * Main dishes * Sweets and desserts * Drinks * Snacks * Spices * Condiments * History * Supermarket chains in India * Fast food Cuisine by regions * East Indian cuisine ** Assamese ** Bengali ** Bihari ** Odiya ** Sikkimese ** Assamese ** Tripuri ** Naga * North Indian cuisine ** Punjabi ** Uttar Pradeshi ** Rajasthani ** Mughlai ** Pahadi ** Bhojpuri ** Benarasi ** Kashmiri ** Sindhi ** Awadhi ** Haryanvi * South Indian cuisine ** Kerala ** Tamil ** Andhra ** Karnataka ** Telangana ** Hyderabadi ** Mangalorean ** Chettinad ** Udupi ** Rayalseema cuisine * West Indian cuisine ** Goan ** Gujarati ** Maharashtrian/Marathi ** Malvani/Konkani ** Parsi The arts in India * Art in India * Comics in India **Webcomics in India * Television in India * Theatre in India * Indian classical dance ** Dance forms of Andhra Pradesh Architecture of India .]] *Hindu temple architecture *Buddhist architecture *Indian rock-cut architecture *Indian vernacular architecture *Dravidian Architecture *Hemadpanthi *Western Chalukya Architecture *Badami Chalukya Architecture *Rajasthani architecture *Architecture of Karnataka *Architecture of Bengal *Hoysala architecture *Vijayanagara architecture *Kalinga Architecture *Mughal architecture *Indo-Islamic architecture *Indo-Saracenic Revival architecture *Chandigarh *List of Indian architects Cinema of India * Lists of Indian films * List of Indian documentary films * List of highest-grossing Bollywood films * List of Bhojpuri films * List of Marathi films * List of Assamese films * List of Tamil-language films * List of Telugu-language films * List of Malayalam films * List of Kannada films * List of Bengali films * List of Indian film actresses * List of Indian film actors * List of Indian film directors * List of Indian film choreographers * List of Indian film cinematographers * List of Indian film score composers * List of film festivals in India * List of Indian film producers * List of Indian film screenwriters Film Awards * National Film Awards * Filmfare Awards * Stardust Awards * Star Screen Awards * Bollywood Movie Awards * Global Indian Film Awards * IIFA Awards * Zee Cine Awards * Nandi Awards * Karnataka State Film Awards Cinema by region Music of India * Indian classical music ** Hindustani classical music ** Carnatic classical music * Indian folk music ** Bhavageete ** Bhangra (music) ** Lavani ** Dandiya ** Baul music * Qawwali * Indian pop * Indian hip hop * Filmi * Indian rock * Sangeet Natak Akademi * Thyagaraja Aradhana * Cleveland Thyagaraja Aradhana * Chembai sangeetha utsavam * List of Indian playback singers * Indian musical instruments Music by states and territories Literature of India * List of Indian poets * List of Indian authors * Indian epic poetry * Jnanpith award * Sahitya Akademi Award * Indian Literature (journal) * Indian folklore Literature by language Languages in India Sports in India * India at the Olympics * India at the Commonwealth Games * India at the Asian Games * Wrestling in India * Field hockey in India * Cricket in India * Football in India * Kabaddi * Rugby in India * Indian martial art * Sports in Delhi Major Sports Leagues * Hockey India League (Hockey) * Indian Premier League (Cricket) * I-League (Football) * Indian Super League (Football) * Indian Badminton League (IBL) (Badminton) * Pro Kabaddi (Kabaddi) Culture by region Economy and infrastructure of India * Economic rank, by nominal GDP (2011): 9th (twelfth) * Agriculture in India ** Animal husbandry in India ** Fishing industry in India ** Forestry in India * Banking in India ** Banks in India ** Reserve Bank of India * Bombay Stock Exchange * Communications in India ** Amateur radio in India ** Internet in India *** Asia-Pacific Network Information Centre * Companies of India *Currency of India: Rupee **ISO 4217: INR * Economic development in India * Economic history of India * Economic Survey of India * Energy in India * Finances of India ** Finance minister of India ** Finance Commission of India ** Five-Year Plans of India ** Union budget of India ** Taxation in India *** Central Excise (India) * Health care in India * Mining in India * Poverty in India * National Stock Exchange of India * Tourism in India * Transport in India ** Airports in India ** Automobile industry in India ** Highway system of India ** Inland waterways of India ** Ports in India ** Rail transport in India * Water supply and sanitation in India ]] Economy and infrastructure of states Education in India Education in states Tourism in India Tourism in states Statue of Unity, Taj Mahal, Red Fort List of tourism in different states of India Image:House boat Kettuvallam 4.jpg|House boat Kettuvallam, Kerala, India. Image:Shikkaras at dal lake.JPG|Shikkaras at Dal lake, Jammu and Kashmir, India. Image:Khajuraho.JPG|Khajuraho Temple, Madhya Pradesh, India. Image:India_Goa_Coastline_Tiracol.jpg|Beach of Goa, India. Image:Gangotri Glacier.jpg|Gangotri Glacier, Uttarakhand, India. Image:A Tea Garden of Cachar, Assam..JPG|A Tea Garden of Cachar, Assam, India. Image:KAZIRANGA.JPG|Kaziranga National Park, Assam, India. Image:Kumbh Mela 2013 Sangam, Allahabd.jpg|Kumbh Mela Sangam, Allahabad, Uttar Pradesh, India. Image:Akshardham Delhi.jpg|Akshardham Temple, Delhi, India. See also }} }} }} India * Index of India-related articles * List of international rankings * Member state of the Commonwealth of Nations * Member state of the Group of Twenty Finance Ministers and Central Bank Governors * Member state of the United Nations * Outline of Asia * Outline of geography References External links * ; Government * Official entry portal of the Government of India * Official directory of Indian Government websites ; General reference * * Encyclopædia Britannica entry on India * BBC country profile of India * Library of Congress Country Studies entry on India ; Other * Incredible India - The Official Tourism Website of Ministry of Tourism, Government of India * Ministry of Petroleum and Natural Gas * * India 4You - Directory of popular Indian websites. Category:India Category:India-related lists India Category:Tourism in India